


Harder To Breathe

by ahopelessromantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Character Death, Gen, Sciles, basically a what if scenario for season five finale, because I'm mad on behalf of Scott this season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if scenario for the season 5a finale. Most of the pack gather at the hospital when they realise that Scott is not as infalliable as they thought he was. Stiles, especially, feels the most guilt for how he's treated Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder To Breathe

**Harder To Breathe**

 

Stiles strode through the corridor of the hospital with his heart pounding violently within his chest. After he had received a frantic call from Melissa about twenty minutes ago, he had driven to the hospital as fast as he could. He had been sitting in his jeep staring into space, just thinking about the events that had gone down that night, about everything that had gone down in the past twenty four hours. His friendship with Scott was on the fritz and Theo was even more evil than he had feared. The dread Doctors had got away and he and Malia were quickly falling apart. Everything was crumbling around him and the one thing that he had relied on to stay intact was Scott.

Then his cell had gone off and he’d picked it up to the sound of his best friend’s mother’s cries “Stiles, its Scott. We’re at the hospital…he’s…he’s not breathing”. He approached the desk to find out what room Scott was in and he practically ran into the elevator. The doors were about to close but a hand pushed them open again. He looked up in surprise as Lydia and Malia slipped in followed by Liam. “How did you guys know to come here? Did Melissa call you too?” The girls and Liam all exchanged looks with each other, each of their faces ashen. “Lydia, are you going to tell me what’s going on here?”

Stiles glanced at the banshee who only gazed back at him reluctantly. “Melissa didn’t call me, Stiles”.

“Then how did you…” Lydia was a banshee. She could sense when someone was going to die or had died. Her instincts automatically took her to the scene of death. She was there when Allison died. Immediately the realisation of what his friends were doing there occurred to him but he shook his head, frowning in denial. There was no way that Lydia was here for Scott. There was some sort of misunderstanding, miscommunication. Obviously it wasn’t Scott, true alpha Scott who had survived pretty much anything life had thrown at them up until now. “You’re not here for Scott”, he voiced his denial out loud. “You’re going to get off to a different floor to me”.

Lydia’s face crumpled and Malia’s eyes sparkled with tears. Liam was silent but he looked years younger than his sixteen almost seventeen years with the vulnerability all over his face. “Scott is going to be fine. Our last conversation is not going to be of me yelling at him in the rain”.

“Stiles….”

“It’s not like we’ve done any better as his pack”, Malia blurted out angrily but her anger didn’t seem to be directed at anyone in particular except for herself. “I wasn’t there for him. I never asked him if he was okay. I was wrapped up in my own problems and I kind of just expected that Scott could take care of himself, could take care of all of us since that’s what he’s always done”.

“He’s just an eighteen year old boy”, Lydia’s voice was soft and quiet. “He’s the same age as us. He’s been through more than any of us but he’s always there when we need him but we failed him. When the tables were turned and he needed us, we failed him and then we blamed him for everything that went wrong when it was us. It was all us too”.

_We failed him. You failed him. You were his best friend, you should have known and you failed him._

Stiles’ felt his eyes prick with tears as he recalled the hurt look on Scott’s face as he yelled at him in the rain. Scott had done his best but none of them had appreciated that. They had put him on a pedestal and when he failed to live up to their unfair expectations of him, they tore him apart. He was just a kid, a kid with way too much on his plate, a kid just trying to graduate high school like the rest of them and make sure his friends stay safe and alive – as well as the rest of Beacon Hills.

“I blamed him. I tried to kill him”, Liam choked out but none one looked at him. Stiles’ didn’t need to look to understand that the kid was crying. “Hayden…Hayden wasn’t his fault. I betrayed him”.

“We all did. We let Theo poison our minds and turn us against Scott and now all that’s happened is on us”, Lydia replied.

The elevator doors pinged open as they reached the fourth floor, Scott’s floor. Stiles’ walked out and when the others followed, he felt his heart sink to the floor. There was no way that he could deny that Lydia was here for anyone other than Scott. He spotted Melissa at the opposite end of the hallway and lengthened his strides so he could reach her quicker. “Melissa, is he okay? Is Scott okay?” Melissa turned to look at Stiles and he felt the world stop moving as he took in her red rimmed eyes and hysterical sobs. She shook her head in answer to him but before Stiles could say another word, a loud piercing shriek filled the entire hospital. He turned and saw Lydia standing with her mouth wide open.

The next word that came out of her mouth shattered Stiles’ entire universe in a single scream. “SCCCCOOOOOTTTTT!”

Meanwhile, Scott blinked open his eyes and was almost blinded by the startling whiteness that greeted him. He frowned as he sat up only for a familiar face to emerge before him with a warm smile on her face. "Scott".

_Allison?_

 


End file.
